


Day 28 - Free Day

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [28]
Category: Atlantic Rim (Movies), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, K-Science (Pacific Rim), M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Rivalry, Three-Sentence Ficlet, requires absolutely zero knowledge of atlantic rim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: Newton Geiszler attracts feuds.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Day 28 - Free Day

**Author's Note:**

> I care about the Atlantic Rim movies far more than they actually deserve.

Newton Geiszler attracts feuds like a lamp attracts moths - that is, completely by accident and leaving everyone involved disoriented.

His first post-war feud is with a Doctor Andrea Horowitz, a K-biologist who insists on tearing apart his conclusions and he's quick to do likewise, and Hermann, devoted husband that he is, listens to his complaints about the other scientist and gets just as furious on Newton's behalf.

But Horowitz is brilliant, the first paper the two biologists co-author is excellent, and Newt and Hermann find themselves invited to her wedding - Newton Geiszler attracts feuds, yes, but also friends, and sometimes they come at the same time.


End file.
